Pay Back
by Duochanfan
Summary: Artemas Holmes gets drawn into a game that Moriarty has had in motion since before he was even born. Now the youngest of the three brothers must protect, Mycroft, Sherlock, John and Mary as well as their unborn child from a Moriarty that appears dead to the world. (Slash in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. And I don't own James Bond. I'm just having a little fun while I can.**

**Well here is a new story. I do hope you like it! This is set sometime before Skyfall and during season three of Sherlock, the last episode of the season.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pay Back<strong>

**Chapter One**

Artemas Holmes ran a hand through messy dark brown hair as he made his way through Q-branch and towards Q's office. He knocked on the door and waited until he was called in. Instead the old man inside, opened the door for him and let him inside. He smiled to the young man that would be his successor when he retired.

"Afternoon Arte," Q said as he sat back down, almost dropping into the chair, "I think I am getting old my boy." He grinned, running a wrinkled hand over a tired and worn face.

"I don't think you will ever be old, I think you'll still be here somewhere when this old building falls down around us mere mortals." Artemas joked back with him. He had known the old man for longer than he had been working at MI6. Boothroyd was an old friend of his parents.

"You'll see." He said with a shake of his head, "Now how is that brother of yours, made friends with that doctor fellow again yet, or is he still bemoaning the man?" he asked him.

"Sherlock is friends with Doctor Watson again. Don't know what did it, he isn't saying anything." Artemas chuckled, "Now, are we going to get on with what we need to, or are you going to constantly gossip like those around the water cooler?" he snorted with a laugh.

"Fine," he grouse, a smile on his face as he said, "Now about that exploding pen I've been working on. Have you been able to get it working right yet?"

Artemas shook his head, "You have had me work on that for the last six months. And we still can't seem to get the explosion powerful enough to really do any damage. Though we may have something we can use. But it is too unstable to be used in the field. We'll do a little more testing and then I'll let you have some fun with it." He smiled as he went over what he had been researching.

"I really would like to find the old mans plans, he was the Q before me. I was his R, brilliant bloke, wonderful with his gadgets. He created an exploding pen and I never had chance to look at the plans. They were burned in one of his experiments. I would like to get one made up in his memory." He told the young man, a soft smile on his face as he remembered his old boss.

"I'll do my best you know that," he smiled as he nodded his head, making a few notes on his tablet about the pen and what might work.

"You remind me a lot of your mother." He says softly, "she was a wonder, so smart. Just like you, and your brothers. Though you and Sherlock have more of your father in you that Mycroft. Sherlock especially with the way he has gone after Moriarty. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree there." He finished with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Artemas asked as he looked to the old man.

Q shook his head knowing that he shouldn't have said anything, "Nothing you need to worry about. It was all over a long time ago. Now, I want you to see what you can figure out about that blasted pen, then I want you to go into the archives and pull the file numbered 332562HJ." He told him, "I need to review it. It's an old one, but looks like there is something in there that might just be needed again." He grinned, not giving anything away. Though he had no doubt that Artemas, or R as he was known around Q-Branch, since no one knew his actual name, would read it.

Artemas nodded and stood up, "All right. I'll bring it back in a bit. I'll do that before I try and sort out the pen. I know I'll end spending most of the day on it." He grinned a little as he left the office and walked into the main area of Q-Branch.

"R!" someone called to him as he began to walk towards the Archives.

Artemas turned and smiled at the slightly older woman as she ran over to him, "What is it Helen?"

"Here are the reports on the new electronic locking picking app." She smiled as she handed over the report to him and then left him alone again.

He looked it over and smiled, "Thank you," his work was never done. Something new was almost always on the cards. Artemas turned and began to head to the Archives once more. This time no one else called to him to hand him something or even ask him something. He walked inside and went down the aisle, looking for the numbered report that Q wanted. He cursed when he realised that Q had been in there and had messed the filing system up again. The man really didn't like order at all.

"Finally," he smiled as he spotted the file Q wanted. He pulled it out and another came with it falling to the floor, "What?" he puzzled as he saw a familiar name.

He picked up the file and looked through it. "James Nathaniel Moriarty, born 1951." He read as he shook his head. He then came across two even more familiar names. He tucked the file with the report and walked back out of the archives. He made his way to Qs office and put the file he requested onto his desk and left, before the older man could ask what the matter was. He went to the small room that served as his office and sat down opening the file and beginning to read through it all.

"I don't believe it," he murmured as he finished reading. "Moriarty's father. The old man was right, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Though this happened only four months before I was born." He sighed as he closed the file and put it to one side. He looked to the computer and pulled the keyboard close and started to type in James Nathaniel Moriarty, and his date of birth. He waited as the computer searched the old records, and Artemas had to wonder if there was anything on file for the man or not.

"Just an arrest, the rest of the man's files aren't there, just ghosts of what should be there." He huffed as he stood up and called Q on his phone, "Q I need to step out for the rest of the day. I have something that has come up, something to do with family."

"Be back nice and early tomorrow if you can," Q gave his permission as the line went dead. The man was too engrossed in his plans for more gadgets to really pay attention, or even care that his second in command would be out for the rest of the day.

Artemas grabbed his coat and left MI6, heading to the station. He had two people he needed to talk to. The two people that would know more than what was in the file and in the system.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I do hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, it is the first of many. I've planned this out a little, and so far looks to be 50 chapters plus. I rather like the storyline, and I hope you do as well!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, or James Bond, I'm just having a little fun while I have the chance.**

**Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pay Back<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Artemas walked along the quiet roads after getting off the train. He had left MI6 a couple of hours ago and was now in one of the quietist places he could be in. He looked around and smiled, he had to admit that they had retired to a wonderful place. He came to the cottage and walked up the path, the flowers in full bloom in the spring sunshine. Artemas knocked the heavy brass knocker and waited for someone to come and answer the door.

The door opened and an older woman appeared in it, "Arte!" she almost yelled in happy surprise at seeing her youngest son. "Oh how wonderful to see you." She added as she pulled him into a large hug and held him tightly.

Artemas returned the hug and smiled as he could already smell the fresh bread, the cookies and the other goodies his mother made everyday, "Hello Mummy." He smiled as he finally let go and took a step back.

"Oh, come in, come in," she said as she almost pulled him into the cottage.

"Who was it dear?" came a call from the kitchen.

"It's Arte!" she called out as she led the way to the back of the cottage and into the kitchen, "Sit down and I'll make us some tea." She told him.

"Hey dad," Artemas grinned to his dad as he sat down at the table across from him.

"Artemas," he nodded as he looked his son over. He could see that something was bothering his youngest and wondered why he had come. Normally he was like his brothers and had to be dragged to visit their parents.

"Here we go, already had a pot at the ready," Violet smiled as she settled the pot and cups onto the table and sat down, "Now, Arte, drink up," she added as she poured and passed him a cup and did the same for herself and her husband.

"Thank you dear," Siger said softly, a smile on his face as he looked over to his son, "Now, I know you, and I can see that something is bothering you. So, what is wrong?" he asked, his voice gentle but commanding.

Artemas sighed, "Moriarty," was the simple answer, though there were many things that were bothering the young man. He just didn't know where he should start.

"Moriarty?" Siger nodded slowly as he asked, "You mean the one that was after Sherlock a couple of years ago, when he faked his death?"

Artemas shook his head, "No, not that one. I'm talking about his father, I found a file which mentioned him, and linking him to the younger Moriarty."

Violet went a little pale at hearing those words, "Oh," She said as she looked over to her husband.

Siger sighed softly, "What about him?"

"I found a file with your names in it as well. You both went after him for MI6. I know you both worked there at the same time. I knew that. But I didn't know that Mummy went on any missions," he said, wondering what he could ask them, he wanted to know all there was about the man that had caused his older brother so much trouble. He maybe dead now, but he want to make sure he would be able to spot another like him before he had chance to get near his family.

"Your mother worked in Q-Branch like you do now. She wasn't an agent as I was. But we needed her skills for one. James Nathaniel Moriarty was a clever one. Much like his son from what I have found out. We were able to infiltrate his group. Found out he had a young son as well. Little James. I met him once as smart as a whip, just like his dad. Just like you and your brothers," Siger said as he looked to his wife.

"It was a very hard mission for us. I found out I was pregnant with you when we were undercover. We finally got what we needed, I was almost five months at the time. Moriarty found out we were from MI6 and attacked us both," Violet began to speak but trailed off as she looked to the window, sadness within her eyes.

"Your mother was badly injured, as was I. But we managed to get out. We wanted to bring little James with us as well. But Moriarty had hidden him away, we didn't know where. He was just that little bit older than Sherlock and we thought if we could get him away from that environment he would have a chance at a normal life. We would have adopted him." He snorted a little and shook his head, "We almost lost you though. Your mother was on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy."

"It was so hard, being away from Mycroft and Sherlock as well, we had been away for months. Though it felt like a lifetime before I held my two boys in my arms. Sherlock clung to me for weeks after. Mycroft kept coming into the room to check if we were still there," Violet said softly as she looked back to her youngest son, "We gave up our jobs after that, neither of us wanted to take the chance that we would be called away again. Away from our children."

"I understand," he nodded as he then asked, "Why did you never say anything when James Moriarty went after Sherlock?"

Violet looked at Siger and sighed as she stood up and left the room. It didn't take her long to come back and hand him a hand delivered letter. "Read it," she told him simply as she sat back down.

Artemas looked a his mother and then down at the letter in his hands. He read through, paling as he did so. When he finished he turned wide eyes onto his parents, "He was threatening us, because you got his father locked away?" he asked them.

Violet nodded, "Yes, he threatened your safety. Almost six years ago that letter was hand delivered through the door. Right here. It scared me so much, I didn't want any of you to know about it. I thought you would all be safe. You working with MI6 and Mycroft working with the government."

"But then there was Sherlock, who wasn't, that was why the both of you were trying to push him into joining one of us, as he would be better protected," Artemas nodded as he realised why his parents had kicked up a fuss about Sherlock's job choice.

"Yes, but when he met John, I thought it would be better. Someone who knew danger and would be able to help protect him. But Moriarty still went after him," she told him softly as she looked to her husband, "Though maybe that was a good thing. Since Moriarty is now dead. There is nothing to worry about."

"No, suppose you are right. I just want to make sure that I will be able to spot someone like that again, so that Sherlock doesn't get pulled through the ringer. He doesn't like MI6 field work, not his style." Artemas chuckled a little as he remembered the time that Sherlock had gone after Moriarty's web.

The two parents nodded as they looked to their youngest son, "Right, do you want to stay for dinner and stay over night?" Siger asked him.

"I'll stay for dinner, have to admit I do miss your cooking Mummy." Artemas smiled at her, "Though I have to get back home, work tomorrow," he shrugged a little.

"All right. You go and join your father outside while I make a start," she said as she began to shoo the two of them out of the kitchen, making them both chuckled as they went into the garden to talk a little more. Though it was mostly Artemas updating his father on what his two older brothers were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, I do hope that you are enjoying this one.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my niece so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pay Back<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Artemas yawned as he stepped out of the cab almost a block away from where he lived. He had finished work and had wanted nothing more than to go home and soak in the bath. It was still early in the day, but he had spent the night at work helping an agent through their mission. He didn't like taking cabs home, as anyone could easily find out where he lived. When he had no choice he would often have them drop him off a block or two away in different places each time. It wouldn't do to get too predictable with cabs. While taking the underground was easier, since he could get lost in the crowd of commuters.

He went to his apartment building and over to the lift. He pulled out his key and turned it. A small panel opened up and he typed in his code. The lift only went to his floor when he type in the code, other wise it would by pass it and you could only get on their by stairs if you knew a different code as well. It was modified by MI6 for those that worked in Q-Branch, he had moved in when he had made R almost a year ago. He stepped out of the lift and walked the couple of steps to his door and entered the answer to the ten random questions that came up. He then put in his key and opened his door. The questions was his own addition to the security. Not many would know them.

He walked in and closed the door, setting up the external alarm as he turned off parts of the internal one. He took off his coat and hung it up as he went into the kitchen and made himself some tea. Artemas couldn't help but yawn again as he waited for it to boil. He was soon walking back into the living room when an old picture caught his eye.

Artemas chuckled as he looked at it, it had been taken around ten years ago, not long after he had finished at University. Sherlock was going through a stint without the drugs, but would soon fall back. Mycroft had just gotten a promotion and Artemas had been recruited by MI6. Their mother had taken the pictures as soon as Sherlock had returned from rehab for the first time. A way to celebrate, though that only last another two months.

Artemas picked it up and went and sat down on his favorite, over stuffed chair and curled up a little. He remembered the day that Sherlock had jumped. He hadn't know at first that it was fake. It wasn't until almost two hours later that he had found out, when Sherlock had contacted him for help in taking out Moriarty's web. He put the picture aside after one more look at it and then pulled his laptop up from down the side of the chair and onto his lap carefully, so he didn't spill his tea.

He took a spit as he powered it up and waited to log in. He took a longer drink as he put aside his mug and grinned. This is what he lived for these days, nothing like hacking into the databases. He went through the firewalls, avoiding the usual places where someone would have a hidden code to detect hackers and smirked when he got in, "too easy," he muttered as he searched for anything about the Senior Moriarty.

"There must be more," he groaned in frustration around an hour later, "There is nothing, nothing on him except that he went to prison in 1983, after being capture earlier that year. I can't find a trial or anything for him. No list of crimes that he had taken part in. Not even with my clearance can I find anything out," he huffed in annoyance. "Right, Mummy said that the son was a little older than Sherlock, so he should be born between 74 and 77, when Sherlock was born." He muttered as he started to search once again. Nothing, no birth certificate and no death certificate. Mycroft…" he growled as he thought his brother might have something to do with the wipe. He dug a little deeper, hoping to find a trace of the one who deleted it. It wasn't the usual ones that Mycroft used. The signature belonged to an unknown Hacker.

Artemas drank the rest of his tea and put away the laptop. He would have to go to a different source for his information. He grabbed his coat and left his flat once more. He sent a quick text warning him he was on his way. It took a little while for him to get there and he was soon taking the stairs two at a time and he walked into the living room of 221B Baker Street.

"Hello little brother," came a smug voice from the kitchen.

Artemas whirled around shaking his head, "Sherlock. Want to talk to you about Moriarty. I'm a littler curious, you wouldn't tell me last time, will you now?"

Sherlock looked at him, assessing him, trying to find out why he would want to know, "There is more to it than that," he said as he stood up from the table and walked over to him.

"I want to know about him, everything about him Sherlock. I want to be able to spot anymore like him and make sure they stay away from my familyh" He said as he pulled himself up full height, which was about two inches shorter than Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded and sat down on the sofa, "Sit down Artie," he smiled a little as his little brother did just that, "There isn't a lot that I know about him. I know that when he was at school he poisoned a classmate called Carl Powers. He had a vast network of people working for him, and some that didn't even know they were part of his network. I have a few notes from what I was able to find out," he said as he jumped up and went over to the book case and grabbed a notebook he had used for Moriarty, "Oh and can you help me sweep the place again, ever since I came back and learned that John wasn't going to be here, Mycroft keeps bugging the place," he then asked him as he handed the notebook over to him.

"Thanks, I'll have a look through this when I have time," he smiled and then added, "I don't mind helping at all," he grinned as he got up and helped Sherlock find the last few bugs that Mycroft had put in the flat. "Wow, he has upped the number since last time hasn't he," he said with a shake of his head as he and Sherlock finished destroying the fourteen bugs that the two had found.

"Thank you," Sherlock nodded as he went and sat back down.

"How are things without John around?" Artemas asked him, he could see that his brother missed his friend.

"It's different, we have gone on a case together since my return. But it is not the same. Mary, there is something unusual about her." Sherlock hummed a little as he looked to his brother.

"Well, I can always see what I find out about her," he offered.

"No, I will find out on my own," Sherlock shook his head, wanting to do it for himself.

"Right, I'll come by in a few days unless you have a case. And Sherlock, make sure to take care these days, I don't want to hear that you have jumped off another building to save those you care about," Artemas said with a smile as he stood up.

Sherlock stood up as well, "I will, you take care as well Artemas, the game of espionage can be a dangerous as you already know."

Artemas smirked, "I know." He said as he then left 221B and went back home. Cursing when he realised he had left the book on the side table. He turned to go back but came up short when someone grabbed him from behind. Before the young man had any chance of fighting back he felt the tell tale pinch of a needle and darkness enveloped him as he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading so far. Do hope you are enjoying it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Well, I do hope you are enjoying this.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pay Back<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Artemas slowly began to wake. His body felt heavy and sluggish as he started to come around from what ever it was that had knocked him out. He kept his eyes closed as he tried his best to figure out what was going on. He remembered heading home and then having to turn around and head back to Sherlock's flat because he had left the notebook Sherlock was borrowing him behind. Artemas took a tally of what he could do. He felt rope around his arms, a little cliché, but a classic. He was just glad it wasn't zip ties, they cut into the skin something fierce when you struggled too much. He couldn't feel anything restraining his legs, for which he was thankful.

"You may as well open your eyes. I know you're awake," came a gruff voice coming from somewhere in front of him.

Artemas opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he tried to get rid of the cloudiness in his vision. "And who might you be?" he asked as he took note of the tall, broad shouldered man standing before him, arms crossed over his chest. Dark blue eyes locked onto his brown ones as the man smirked, taking a threatening step towards the helpless man.

"Who I am is of no importance to you. What I want you to do…" he told him as he took another step towards him, "Well, that is another story," he smirked as he came to a stop right before Artemas.

"And what is it that you want from me?" Artemas asked carefully, trying to get a better feel for the bonds that were trapping him to the chair he was on.

"You really are nosey aren't you," he gave a dry chuckled, "But then again, that is why I have you here."

"And just what is it that I have been nosey about, what caused you to kidnap me in the middle of the day and from a street where people were walking by?" he asked him, staring up at the man, not showing any fear, as he had been trained.

The man lashed out as he punched him in the stomach. Artemas gasped and bent over as much as he could, trying to ease the shock of pain than had gone through him. "You can keep quiet for now, I don't really want to listen to your voice," he growled as he punched again, this time hitting Artemas in the face. He raised his fist to lash out once more but stopped and took a step back.

"How…" he paused, as he got his breath back and spat up a little blood that had been in his mouth, "How am I supposed to know what this is all about if I have no idea what it is I have supposedly done to deserve it," he said finally as he looked up at him, his eyes narrowing as he stared at his captor.

"Well, you should know little Holmes," came an almost sing song voice from behind him, just out of his view.

Footsteps neared him and Artemas turned his head to face the well-dressed man that had walked from the back of the room. "Moriarty," he growled as he looked up at him, shaking his head, "Thought you were dead," he said as he wondered what the other had done to survive.

"Well, I am just as good as Sherlock at playing dead," he said as he knelt down, looking up at Artemas a little, "A little Holmes. I wondered if I would ever have the chance to meet with you. You can be so hard to find. Sherlock, well he was easy, as was Mycroft. But you, oh you are smart, but not smart enough. You let your guard down, walking in the streets in broad daylight," he said as he stood up and tutted a few times, "naughty boy," he chuckled darkly.

"Should have known it would take more than a bullet in the head to kill you," Artemas snorted, "Especially when you shot yourself, you must have terrible aim," he said dryly.

"Yes, well my friend here has been giving me a few lessons on that," Moriarty smirked down at him, "I wonder if I will be able to shoot you better than I did myself," he laughed and spun round, "Oh its wonderful isn't it Artemas. I finally have met the set."

"You wont be able to kill us all, and you know it. As soon as one of us is dead, the others will be alerted and you wont get near them," Artemas told him. He knew that each of the Holmes brothers had enemies that would go after family. Mycroft would do all he could to keep himself and Sherlock safe.

Moriarty spun around again to face him and walked over to him. He walked behind Artemas and placed his hands on his shoulder, "Oh strong shoulders, I like that. Do you work out? Unlike your brothers?" he asked, almost flirting in a way.

Artemas shrugged his shoulders violent, getting rid of Moriarty's hands from them, "What I do and do not do is none of your business."

Moriarty chuckled, "Ah, but that is where you are wrong. It's always my business no mater what you Holmes' get up to," he paused for a moment as he ran his hand through Artemas hair, "So like Sherlock's, I wonder how I will kill you. Sherlock, oh he had to go out in a fireball, nothing less for him. Mycroft, well, I always thought he would look wonderful surrounded by red, blood red," he grinned as he carried on carding his fingers through the hair. "But not you, oh, you are so elegant in your own way, just as they, but what to do, go for flare or something simple," he said as he walked around to his front and leaned close to his face. "I don't know with you, such a little enigma, but one that I need to end. The first of three. I will burn your family as yours did to mine," he snorted a laugh, his eyes almost maniacal as they locked onto Artemas'.

Artemas knew he had to move, he had to do something that would help him get out of there. He started to struggle, as though he was trying to get to Moriarty. But in reality, he was trying to twist his hands enough to get to the small winder on his watch. He needed to turn it, it sent out a signal that would show up at MI6 that he was in trouble. He almost crowed in delight when he got it at the same time as he head butted Moriarty in the face, causing the man to tumble to the ground.

The man that had been in the room went over and grabbed him, tightening his hold on him, almost breaking his neck, "Do something so stupid and I'll break you," he growled a warning to him.

Moriarty got up off the ground and dusted his suit as he pulled out a pocket square and dabbed at the blood coming from his nose, "Just as bad as your brothers pet," he hissed. "Moran, let's leave him to his thoughts for a moment, while I decided a fitting end for the filth," he said as he started to walked away.

Moran put Artemas back down and tied some more rope around him, and adding a few zip ties at the same time. Smirking when he saw that Artemas wouldn't be getting lose any time soon and then followed his boss out of the room. Leaving Artemas alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading so far!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pay back<strong>

**Chapter Five**

M stood and looked out of the large windows in her office as she contemplated the mission she was about to give an Agent. A distress signal had come in from one of the workers in Q-Branch, Q had told her who it had belonged to and had added that he believed the worker in question would never normally trigger it unless he was unable to get out of a situation himself. M knew all this already, being well acquainted with Artemas Holmes. He was one of her best. There was a loud strong knock on her door and she turned around and stood behind her desk as she called out for who ever it was to come in.

"Ma'am," the agent said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He went over to the desk and stood before it looked at the small formidable woman that was standing behind it. He had been on his way to Serbia for a mission, but had been called back before he had even been able to leave the building for a special mission.

"006," she greeted with a sharp nod, "I have a mission of grave importance for you. R from Q-Branch was taken a little while ago. His personal alert beacon was activated twenty minutes ago. We need you to go and help retrieve him. You will be going alone. Do not worry, R is more than capable at handling his own. We need you to go in and aid his escape. You are to do so quickly and quietly. So none of your usual antics 006," she informed him, a stern and unforgiving look on her face, "here are the details. Read them as you go down and get your equipment for this one from Q," she told him as she handed him over a small file for him to read through.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded taking the file and heading out towards the door.

"Do bring him back in one piece 006, he is extremely valuable," she reminded him as he then left the room, closing the door behind him.

He looked at the file and opened it, staring at the picture of the man that looked a little familiar to him. He couldn't place it so he shrugged his shoulders and headed down to Q-branch. He smiled when he saw Q rush over to him and handed him a few gadgets and the things he would need.

"Bring him back to me Alec," he told him, his voice soft and worried.

Alec looked to him and nodded, "I will, already got the warning about that from M," he told him as he gave a reassuring smile to the old man.

Q gave a small chuckle, "He will take over this job one day. He is such a good one," he murmured.

Alec nodded as Q then began to debrief him quickly on all the items that he had been handed.

XxXxX

Artemas looked up as the door to the room opened one again and two lots of footsteps started to head towards him. He turned his head as much as he could, trying to locate where they were. It didn't matter as they soon walked past him on either side. Moriarty turned to look at him, a maniacal grin on his face as Moran took up position a few steps away from him.

"Well I think I know what I am going to be doing with you," Moriarty grinned as he rocked back and forth on his feet, his hands in his trouser pockets, "But first, shall I tell you what I have in store for your big brothers?" he asked as he laughed.

Artemas sighed and shook his head, "Why would I want to listen to the ramblings of a mad man that should have been killed a long time ago. I'm surprised my parents didn't drown you," he told him as he glared at the man.

Moriarty's laughter stopped as he looked at the other, his face blank as the rage began to build behind his dark eyes, "You have no idea what went on, you weren't even there!" he yelled as he got into Artemas face.

Artemas chuckled, "In a way I was," he laughed as he shook his head, "I was there, just not fully aware."

"Should have killed her, should have made sure of that," he spat as his eyes were wide.

Music began to play from a phone in Moriarty's pocket the lyrics then started up "Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive, Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive"

Moriarty sighed, "Why does this always happen," he spat as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Moran, "Answer that and then deal with the idiot."

Moran nodded and started to talk to the one on the phone, he looked around and then looked to his boss, "We need to leave now."

"No, I will kill him first," Moriarty said as he went behind Artemas.

"WE don't have time to do what you want. We need to move, they have sent someone on there way here. He is already in the building. We need to go now," he told him as he put the phone away and went over to Moriarty.

"No, I want him dead, I want him dead before I think about leaving here!" he yelled out.

"Not a chance Jim, we are out now," he said as he picked Moriarty up and headed towards the door, the man cursing as he was carried. The door on the other side of the room opened and Artemas was able to recognise one of the agents that worked at MI6.

The agent shot a few times at the two retreating figures as they reached the far door. Moran put Moriarty down and shoved him out of the door and fired a few shots back. The door closed behind the two of them as they fled the building. The agent checked out the room and went over to Artemas.

"Wonderful timing agent," he said as Alec freed him, "Thank you," he added as he stood up and massaged his wrist to get the blood circulating again, "I suggest that we get out of here as soon as."

"You all right, been told to take you back and hand you over to the medics," Alec said as he led the way out of the building and to the waiting car.

"I'm fine, nothing wrong with me that a little rest will not cure," Artemas smiled as he got in and they headed back towards MI6.

Alec chuckled, "you sound like an agent and not a tech geek," he said as he spared the other a quick glance.

"I work in Q-branch as you well know 006. And yes I do know who you are, though you don't deal with me a lot," he smiled to him, one that made him appear as forgetful as the next dark haired young man.

"Still can't believe someone took one of our geeks though most don't target them," he said with a frown.

"You don't need to know why I was taken, as I will be taking that up with M. Please just get me back," he said as the car went silent as they headed back towards MI6.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading so far, I do hope that you are enjoying it, a lot more to come.<strong>


End file.
